videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer:D(G) Dragon/Archiv:Juni
__TOC__ >>> Seite Löschen <<< Könntest du mal diese seite (Assassins Creed 3) löschen? weil es gibt ne andere mit III , Grüße [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']] 12:36, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Huhu, guck mal, hab eine Steckbrief vorlage entworfen Sasuke der Ninja/Testseite (+andere fakten im SB) am Freitag werd ich mal eine Vorlage Seite machen, so wie ein Spiel sein sollte. Also ich zeig dir dan die Seite vollständig, dan könnten wir es als Vorlage für jede seiter verwenden. (wie anfänger es bearbeiten können.) [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:16, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Neue Seite Huhu, ich hätte da mal ne frage, könntest du mal ein normales steckbrief erstellen, ic hwerde dandie titel da rein tuhen, will gucken wie es wird (wegen speicherplatz,Altersfreigabe etc. ? also ohne dieses titel Sport oder Hack n Slay . Hoffe verstehste es xD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:57, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe!!! Hi DP ich brauch mal eine anleitung wie das mit der Weiterleitung gemacht wird, Habs bei dem neuen artikel probiert und hat dann nur ne leere seite, wäre echt nett wenn de mir mal den ganzen Quatsch ausführlich erläutern könntest. hab nämlich langsam die nase voll. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 18:00, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ok dauert aber einen moment [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 18:06, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE: Bilder Ne sry, keine ahnung hab daselbe problem [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:26, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Seiten-formate Huhu, ich arbeite zurzeit -bis morgen abend- an den Seiten Formaten (Das ausehen des seite, anordnung der bereichen etc. und zeige dir dan meine 'Version' von Assassins creed II, und könntest du mir dan bescheid geben ob sie die gefällt -vergleichst die dan mti der anderen- udn versuche bis ände nächste woche so ein format für alle zu erstellen. Weil zurzeit siht es kaotisch aus... [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:53, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bin Fertig, du kannst es hier: Seiten Informationen-BlogDurchlesen und bewerten. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 11:45, 3. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Änderung der 'Sprache' Huhu. Könntest du viell. diese Naruto-'''games' namen lase, und ''Naruto-S'piele'' beschreiben, weil es sons zu einem Ghetto-sprachigem Wikia wird xD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:18, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Seiten-formate Huhu. Da mir keinen antwortet, soll ich die seiten format ändern, so wie ich es erstellt habe? (auch spielbare charaktere? ) brauche ne antwort [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:41, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) eigentlich schon, also pain88 hat vorgeschlagen das es, wen man eine neue seite erstallt dieses format kommt, und was bei diesen ''Informationen übrich bleibt (ob editionen) muss man das dan nur löschen. Also das könnte für neulinge einfach sein, einfacher neue seiten zu erstellen. Also zurück zum thema, weiste wie das geht? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 09:17, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Seite Beheben Könntest du kurz diese seite (http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Anno-Games) beheben. Wollte das als Anno-games haben aber da ist war schief gegangen xD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:14, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) genau so was. Aber kannste dan eine seite für die anno spiele entwärfen ? .PS: Assassins Creed Revelation-trailer ist draußen NGP Namen Ändern Es heißt nicht mehr Next Generation portable nun, offiziel PlayStation Vita Juhuuu und er kostet nur 250 euro und +50 euro für 3G [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 08:04, 7. Jun. 2011 (UTC) RE: Skype Ich habe (eigentlich, hatte) einen, weis aber nicht wie ich heiß. xD wenns wichtig ist kann ich einen machen...[[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:49, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) |} Sry das ich grad nicht viel on komm, bin nähmlich urlaub, kome mittwoch wieder, werde dan etwa 4. stunden täglich on sein ^^ [Skype Name: Dimitri-kun ] Grueße [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:01, 11. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung: Nintendo Gamecube Könntest du, eventuell, den absatz Zubehör (Seite: Nintendo Gamecube ) so machen, das man drauf Klicken muss, das es erscheint?? (Siehe Zubehör von Wii) [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:20, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Bearbeitung der Artikel Hey, ich helf euch wirklich gern, nur leider hab ich nicht so viel mit Spielen zu tun. Wenn ich was weiß bearbeite ich es gerne. Ich spiele zwar ab und zu auch, allerdings nicht so oft & deswegen weiß ich nicht so viel zu tun. Wenn es aber irgendwas gibt was ich machen soll, sag Bescheid. ;) LG, Nicki Do you Love..., Games? xD. Erstmal Huhu. Magst du Naruto Spiele??, wen ja, es kommt ein neues Storm raus. Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generation. Juhu, alle infos, die es gibt gibs im link hier, und im link da. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:14, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Meinung des unbekannten Users Hi DarkPain was den Artikel Benutzer des Monats und Artikel des Monats angeht, hat der unbekannte User recht. Die beiden Seiten müssen als Projektseite gemacht werden wie in der Narutopedia. z.B. Game-Pedia:BlaBla gruetz [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 00:34, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Namensänderung... Huhu erstmal..., könntest du mal paar Namenändern von Paar seiten?? (da hab ich wieder Sh*t gemacht...) *Game Discs zu Nintendo GameCube Game Disc *Speichermodule zu Steckmodul *Blu-Ray-Disc zu Blu-ray Disc ändern?? Danke, und gruß - [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:49, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Danke, aber da hab ich schon wieder ein Bock Mist entdeckt... Es gibt eine Normale Seite für die Naruto Games, und eine Kategorie-Seite für die Spiele... bei manchen Spielen ist es auch so. Solln wa nicht nur Kategorie Seiten Benutzen [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 18:59, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ok, werd ich machen, soll ich in zukunft auch so machen (bei Medal of Honor-Spiele zbs??) Also eine kategorie, und eine normale seite?? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:05, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) aah... Schon wieder falsch xD. es heißt nicht Nintendo GameCube Game Disc sondern Nintendo optical disc. Kannste es nochmal ändern ? XD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 07:43, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Huhu. Könntest du mal die Weiterleitung von der PSP, Also UMD, auf einer leeren seite posten?? (also: Leere Seite: (Name:) UMD und dan Weiterleitung Universal Media Disc ??. Und kannste die weiterleitung Mini Disc von der Nintendo Optical Disc weglassen?? [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 10:05, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Design ja, es sieht gut aus. monobook halt :) man findet sich gut zurecht. einen vorschlag hätte ich aber noch: euer logo hat wohl jemand von euch zusammengestellt ^^ das problem ist, rund um die figuren sind die weißen reste des originalbildes zu sehen, sieht halt nicht shcön aus. du kannst dich an "Ernie1992" von narutopedia wenden, er kann das bild dann so machen, dass diese ränder nicht zu sehen sind (wie aufm logo von narutopedia). dafür musst du ihm die einzelnen bilder liefern, dann kann er damit arbeiten. gruß, Benutzer:Johnny182(Dissi) Admin... Könnt ihr viell. Admin werden ? ^_^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:10, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ahh sry, vertippt ^^, sollte sein: ich ^^ Quellen für die Bilder? Wikipedia, und Google ^_^ (wen ich es für JEDES bild machen muss, ui, wird lange dauern. Komme weniger on weil: 1) Ich grad Heavy rain durchspielen will (habs noch bis morgen mittag) 2) bei einem Online spiel (Fiesta Online) gibt es einen neuen Charakter (Joker). 3) Weil ich meistens (2x die woche) irgendwo hin fahre (Stadt, Strand, etc.) Admin..hmm...Man, so welche fragen hass ich... Ich glaub, weil man dan bessere rechte hat (halbgeschütze seiten bearbeiten etc) also dint halt zum besseren bearbeiten der seiten. Und Why Not? xDD [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 15:15, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich werd nichts schlechtes mit den Rechten anfangen ^^. Könntest du Kurz Assassins Creed Brotherhood umbennen: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood ? wäre net. PS4 Ja, es wird bestimmt eine Frauen Konsole. Es wird Fast gleiche Grafik haben wie die PS3. [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:31, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hab grad die seite Game Discs gelöscht, weil da nichts drauf war (habd vorher schon gelöscht) wollt nur bescheid sagen ^^ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 16:33, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Unbenutze Dateien Soll ich jetzt wie abgemacht, alle wirklich unbenutzten Dateien löschen? Hätte grad Zeit? [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:29, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ok, hab ja eh geschrieben: "...alle wirklich unbenutzten..." . [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 13:33, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC)